Closet Romantic
by sarah-jess
Summary: Bella and edward. Edward the sexy doctor, is in love with a misfit 17 year old. follow them through the tribulations of love, and life.


**A/N: to my lovely chat buddies on twilighted :) I NEED YOU TO BASH/LOVE IT PLEASE..?**

My cat is staring at me with the most patients I've ever seen.

You'd think that a teenager with any amount of self-preservation wouldn't be listening to frank Sinatra while they were high, let alone with everyone home. Fortunately for me, I have no self-preservation whatsoever, so that means my cat on my chest staring me down

doesn't count. Fabulous. I had always wanted to me Frankie, and still do, but he had to go die on me. Ah, but who could blame him? His songs made you swoon, his voice made you melt, and his smile dazzles you.

"THE WORLD WAS NEW, BENEATH THE BLUE, UMBRELLA SKY!" I belted out some Sinatra lyrics, out of pitch, and just at the end of the song. I knew my mom was going to have a bitch fit about me smoking again. I got up off the bed, and took a deep breath, hoping it would give me another high.

I was one of the few kids to actually not like they're mom; I think of her as a virus, infecting everything she touches.

I laid on the floor, shivering when the cold slats touched me.

But whats funny, Is the fact I'm not doing anything with weed for any rebellious purpose. Hell no. I was the one with mental stability problems because of my blood sugar, and anger issues. I flipped myself over, and saw my mom standing above me. "ISABELLA MARIE SW-" I knew what she was going to say, and I was tired of hearing it. "I know, mom. This is the third time this week, I can't have any more. I know." I slid from underneath her, and pulled my pants up. "crack kills," she said. "yeah," I retorted. "and I'm a mass murder."

I ran down the stairs, and grabbed my jacket and keys. I slammed the door behind me as soon as I was out of the house, and jumped into our-err my silver Volvo. I couldn't believe after a year and a half, I was still giddy about go to see him. I peeled out of the driveway, and headed to the hospital. About 5 blocks from it, I began to feel dizzy, and pulled over. I dialed his number, and after the first ring, he picked up. "hello, my love."

"hi," I said. "can you pick me up? I'm on… spooner street."

"be right there. Love you."

"love you too," I said, then hung up.

I unbuckled myself, moved to the passenger side of the car and closed my eyes. I felt the car door open, and I didn't need to see the person to know who it was. "bella, are you awake?" he asked in a teasing voice. He knew I was awake, and I could feel his breath on my lips. My eyes shot open, and I grabbed his head with both of my hands, and mashed his perfect lips with mine. One of his hands moved to the back of my neck, and the other moved to my waist. I pulled away so I could breathe, and leaned my forehead against his. "so, it seems that you're awake now," he said, chuckling and breathless. "it seems I am. Although, I wouldn't mind another wake up call." He smirked, and then I smirked, a habit picked up from him.

He leaned in, and kissed me lightly. "I have a surprise for you," he said, and I groaned. He pressed his lips to mine to silence me. "it's for both of us, so no objections please." I gave up as soon as he turned his puppy dog eyes and that pout on me. "fine, I won't object." I moved his hand and kissed it, then pushed him out of the car. "we have to go," I said sternly, then smirked. He shook his butt, and slid over the hood of the car. I shut the car door, and took one look-over at the man who was entering the car. First off, he's 25, and I'm 17. I never understood how a misfit bookworm could get anyone, let alone Edward. I'm a plain 5'6 brunette, with a stupid blush, big freaking eyes, and a petite frame.

He's a gorgeous 6'2, perfect bone structure, sexy bronze hair, and the most delicious set of muscles I've ever seen.

I buckled myself in, and looked back at him. He smiled back, and started the car.

He started to drive, and I was so focused on him, I didn't realize we had stopped.

I was blown away to say the least. It was an old Victorian house, probably build in the 1800's, and it looked like it belonged in an expensive painting by a master painter.

"THIS," I exaggerated. "is the surprise?"

"yes," he said, and exited the car and picked me up bridal style. He kissed me, and I could sense that we were moving, and I could hear and smell the wood once we entered the house. He didn't hesitate, he rand up the stairs, all while still kissing me, and holding me. I was put down, and he finally stopped kissing me. He smiled at me, and then opened the door. It was amazing. It was a blue, black, and silver room that had a massive bed, and massive space next to it. "it's perfect," I said eying him up and down. He looked at me with lustful eyes, and I pulled him into the room by his scrubs.


End file.
